Tightening and loosening screw-type fasteners requires engaging the fastener with the appropriate tool while gripping and regripping the handle of the tool, often causing loss of engagement between the tool and fastener. As a result, the fastener, surrounding surfaces and tool may be damaged, and the process looses efficiency.